


First Time

by spinel_afterdark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinel_afterdark/pseuds/spinel_afterdark
Summary: The reader goes down on Spinel for the first time





	First Time

You two had just gotten home from a movie date, and instead of just laying on the couch and cuddling as you two would always do, you wanted to change it up a little bit. Spinel sat in the living room, waiting for you to finish changing into "more comfortable clothes" so that you two could cuddle on the couch. As you closed the door to your bedroom, your heart pounded in your chest from nervousness. You took off your clothes and slid a cute pair of lacy lingerie over your thighs. Tonight was the night you were going to give Spinel a little bit of a reward for being such a great girlfriend, and she had absolutely no idea. You sat on the bed, putting on a cute pair of knee-length socks and exchanging your bra out for a cuter, also lacy one. Afterward, you put on a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants and a t-shirt before leaving your bedroom, doing your best to look casual, knowing full well you wouldn't be wearing these for much longer anyways. Despite you and Spinel being together for quite some time, she'd never been on the bottom, and you wanted to play all big and bad this time. 

You waltzed into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Spinel, wrapping your arms around her neck and pulling her down into a passionate kiss. You loved this gem, and you had for a while. She was a super sweet soul, possibly the nicest person you'd ever met. She had her ups and downs, yes, but she really was good-natured at heart. Spinel giggled, pushing you away gently.

"Someone's touchy today," she wiped her mouth. "What's the occasion?"

You chuckled, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "Absolutely nothing, I just love you so much and I wanted to kiss you." You kissed her neck, leaving tiny pecks and smooches before you licked your lips, biting into her soft flesh gently. Spinel shivered and let out a small moan as you did, her arms instinctively wrapping around you.

"Whoa there.. whatcha up to..?" Spinel purred. "You should.. do that again maybe.." she closed her eyes, leaning back as you continued to bite, kiss, and suck at her neck. The only thing that disappointed you were that you couldn't leave hickeys, but at least you could leave bite marks. Spinel melted into your touch, letting out soft moans and groans as you worked. Her hands moved down to your waists, and Spinel held on. Her breathing picked up, and you could tell she was quickly becoming hot and bothered.

Moments passed and you pulled away, running your fingers over the damage you'd caused to your partner's skin. Spinel whimpered when you stopped, giving you those irresistible puppy-dog eyes as she nonverbally begged you for more. "How about we move this to the bedroom?" you whispered into her ear, causing her to shudder. Spinel nodded slowly, a nervous feeling growing in her chest. Slowly, you climbed off of her and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the couch as you led her back towards your bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Spinel climbed onto the bed, her eyes full of want and need- pure, and uncut lust. She blushed, turning away from your gaze. Normally, she was on top- and was an unruly top at that- but this time, she was going to be on the receiving end. You began to take off your clothes, revealing your cute lingerie and socks. Spinel's eyes widened as she looked over you from head to toe. You honestly looked really cute, but also incredibly hot and seductive. Slowly, you crawled onto the bed, looming over her before bending down and kissing her, pulling her into a heated kiss as your tongues fought for dominance. Normally, she'd win these battles, but she let you take control, moaning into the kiss as your tongue explored her mouth. Your hands trailed down to her chest as your thumb began to trace around the facets of her gem, causing her to shudder. Her gem was an erogenous zone for her, and you were very quick to realize that. 

Spinel let out a muffled moan, her arms wrapping around you mindlessly as she lost herself in the kiss. You pulled away, breathing into her ear. "Phase off your clothes for me, would you babe?"

She obliged, and after a light filled the room, she lay on your bed, naked. You licked your lips in want. She was beautiful, and so delectable too. You kissed her neck, leaving tiny kisses trailing down to her gem. You smirked, placing your mouth over its edges, kissing and licking it. Spinel squirmed from the new stimuli, her breath hitching as she wrapped her hands into your hair and tugged lightly, causing you to moan, only sending vibrations into her gem. Spinel huffed, trying to contain herself as your hands trailed up and began to pinch and squeeze her nipples. She had no breasts and was flat-chested, but that didn't stop you.

"God, you're so pretty," you murmured, your hands working at her nipples. "I could look at you like this all day." you gave her a pinch, pulling slightly before letting her bud go, and then repeating the process again, occasionally stopping to rub them between your thumb and forefinger.

Spinel arched her back, relishing in the feeling. "Ohh.. yes, please don't stop," she moaned out, tugging at your hair again in want. You could hear her panting. It honestly surprised you. This gem, who was usually the top in your sexual relationship, was absolutely shaking like a leaf under your touch. The once so powerful and intimidating Spinel- the same one who would restrain you and make you literally beg for your orgasm- was now a trembling mess under you.

You chuckled, beginning to slowly make your way down her body, leaving a soft trail of kisses as you made your way to her nether regions. Spinel looked away, her face a dark red. Her blush honestly consumed the majority of her face. 

"I should probably let you know," she started, not making eye contact. "I may act all big n' bad, but I've never actually... been on the receiving end before," Spinel looked at you with nervousness written in her eyes. "Be gentle, okay?"

"Of course, Spins," you smiled reassuringly. "I want you to be comfortable. Just say 'no' or 'stop' whenever you feel discomfort, okay?" you kissed her stomach, making her smile. She relaxed, feeling much more comfortable now. 

You continued your journey, kissing all the way down until you reached her nether regions. She was already wet and was dripping her fluids onto your bedsheets with anticipation. You decided to take it slow and easy, letting Spinel adjust to the feelings before getting too awful kinky. You ran your finger through her folds, slowly covering your fingers in her fluids, causing Spinel to squirm. You ran your finger up and down, from her clit to her entrance, before leaning down and giving her pussy a long, tantalizing lick, causing her to let out a loud gasp as she relaxed, her limbs unwinding.

"How cute," you purred before beginning to lap at her pussy, enjoying her taste. It was sickeningly sweet, but addicting- and you wanted more of it. Who knew gems could taste so good, you thought to yourself as you ran your tongue in circles around her entrance, your other hand trailing up to play with her clit. She writhed and squirmed, her breathing heavy. Spinel would occasionally moan out your name, her fingers tangling into your now messy hair as her body became overrun with immense feelings of pleasure. The moment you rubbed her clit however, she felt shockwaves of intense pleasure rip through her body. The new stimulation was honestly overwhelming her, and she could only muster out whimpers as her mind became foggy from pleasure. 

You leaned back a little bit, licking your lips. "Are you okay? Do you want me to keep going?" to which Spinel only gave you a shaky thumbs up in response. A low chuckle formed in your throat as you went back down, pushing your tongue into her entrance, soaking your tongue in her flavour. This continued for a long while, Spinel writhing and squirming, occasionally softly bucking her hips forward, grinding into your motions as an intense feeling of want overtook her body.

"Please, more," she huffed, her eyes half-lidded in ecstasy. It was amusing in a way. Usually, it was you who was begging for more- lying in submission as Spinel did whatever she wanted to you. But now the tables had turned, and it was _her_ turn to beg. 

Slowly, you pulled away and slid a finger into her, beginning to rub her walls by moving your fingers in a curling motion, moving slowly as to not hurt her. This made Spinel pant harder, lolling her head back as she arched her back slightly. You inserted another finger into her, pumping in and out of her in a rhythmic motion. As you sped up, Spinel's moans got louder and more constant. Her body shook and trembled lightly.

You bent down, taking her clit in your mouth, sucking on the sensitive bud and running your tongue around it in circles. Spinel's hands clutched at your blankets as she bunched them up in a tight fist, her hips rocking back and forth, following your motions as you made work of her body. She had pulled a part of your blankets to her face, biting down on the fabric as she used it to muffle her screams and cries, her body continuing to tremble. The only audible noises you could hear her making aside from moans where garbled English as she failed to form a cohesive thought amidst her sensations.

Her walls would occasionally clamp down on your fingers as you pumped in an out of her, stopping every now and again to search for her g-spot, eventually finding it and giving it the majority of your attention the moment you located it. "God, you taste so good," you purred, sucking at her clit, occasionally nibbling it, making her hips buck forward from the sudden feeling of untamed pleasure that would wrack her body. "I could do this allllll day," you hummed onto her, causing her to just moan louder.

Spinel's body began to undo itself as you watched her arms stretch and become more noodle-like, her arms melting off the bed as she endured your torture. You could tell she was getting close to orgasm by the way her walls would contract and spasm against your motions, and how her body would tremble when you ran your tongue around her clit. 

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna-" Spinel gasped out, beginning to shake even more than before. You grinned, sucking on her sensitive bud as you pumped into her harder, waiting for a moment before feeling her body tense up and her walls spasm against your fingers. She shook like a leaf, her eyes rolled into the back in her head, tongue hanging loosely from her mouth, her breathing heavy as she rode out her orgasm. "Fuuuuck.." she groaned, falling down from her high. 

You wiped your mouth, pulling away with a grin on your face. Your hands found their way to your mouth as you sat and began to lick and suck her come off of your fingers, relishing in the sweetness. You wanted more and knew that she was already suffering from overstimulation, so getting her to come again would be an easy feat.

"How was that, Spins? Did I do good?" you purred, leaning up and lying against her chest, planting a kiss on her gem.

Spinel shuddered, still panting. "You did wonderfully..." her voice raspy from moaning. 

You reached over, pulling her into an embrace. "Do you think you could go again?" you whispered seductively into her ear. Spinel grinned, reaching up and trailing her hands down your back.

"Always."


End file.
